Aishiteru
by Rae chan1
Summary: Retired until further notice. Three women and three men meet unexpectedly, and it changes their lives. The question is, was it for the better, or the worst?


__

A/n: This was written (it seems) like before I was born. Such an old fanfic, now that us three authoresses look back on it. Our grammar was bad, we didn't know the characters, and we had no reasonable plot.

****

Warning: This is your average 'get together with the guy of your dreams' story. It is interesting, however, and there is MAJOR conflict. So keep your eyes open and don't fall asleep yet. It may hold promise.

__

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing. Period.

Presented to you by Rae chan, Tyoko, and Ms. Omi T

Aishiteru

Heero pushed open the door of the warehouse and squinted at the harsh sunlight. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a young woman dash up the street, the police in hot pursuit.

As she neared him, he saw a bundle of fur wrapped protectively in her arms, hidden beneath the folds of her jacket.

"Stop Yuu!" one of the policemen yelled, trying to keep up with her.

"What's going on?" the newest officer to the scene asked, running along side of him.

"Yuu escaped!" the first officer called over his shoulder, causing the new officer to pause.

"What? I didn't escape."

"Kody Yuu, you idiot!" he yelled back.

"Oh, right. Kody, the girl."

"Naw. She's getting away so hurry up and catch her! _Now_!"

Heero watched as a bullet sliced past her arm right before she rounded the sharp turn of an alley, making Kody fall to the ground, throwing the small bundle of fur in the air.

He was surprised to see it get up and run back to her. To distract the police, who had yet to round the wall they were behind, he picked up a large rock and hurled it at the window of a nearby building.

As the policemen turned towards the diversion, Heero made his way to Kody. When the cops looked back, they were gone.

"Damn!"

* * *

Mayling ran up to the arena on the far side of town. Tons of people cheered and clapped around her as she entered the doorway. Mayling received an invitation to a championship to battle Duo Maxwell, last year's champion mechanic. She arrived, panting.

"Where's the competition?" she practically yelled. No one answered. _Fine,_ she thought. She ran into the middle of a large circle that was forming around her opponent. She glanced at him, raising her eyebrows at the long, chestnut brown hair that was in a loose braid and ended at his tailbone.

"Since when have guys worn braids?" she asked quietly.

"Since I came along."

"I think it shows your weakness."

Mayling smiled and waved at the crowd when her name was called. "Hi Aisha!" she called, taking her seat next to Duo's.

"The competition will now begin! Here's the rules: You have five minutes to construct a working object. Remember, it must work! Ready?"

"Good luck, May!" Aisha yelled. A blonde man in the crowd noticed her and kept one aqua eye fixated on her.

"Good luck Duo!" he yelled louder. She took notice of him and glared as the two mechanics started. Aisha and the man's voices kept getting louder over the duration of the five minutes until the brown-haired girl collapsed on the ground.

"You can WIN Duo!" Quatre screamed in his loudest possible voice. Duo was startled by the volume of his comment. His hand slipped and a small mushroom cloud rose from the new creation.

Aisha glanced up from the ground and scrambled to stand. As she saw Duo, she turned to the blonde man.

"…HA!" she said and pointed at him. She then shoved past him, to Mayling, who had completed her radio. The two embraced and Mayling turned to Duo.

"Beat ya," she said, flipping on the radio and doing a victory dance.

Quatre was busy getting a reproachful glare from the pilot of Deathscythe. As they turned towards the girls, Quatre's complexion reddened a little. Aisha had joined the dancing, and was slowly slinking towards the ground.

* * *

__

A/n: So what didja think? It's short, yes, and it does get better. ::sigh:: We wrote it kind of like a soap opera, where you didn't have to know what was going on before to understand what was happening then. Of course, there's no 'Bob, I'm pregnant' lines. It's all fun stuff.

****

Extra warning: there's not a lot of scenes with Duo or Wufei. ::thinks:: I'm sure this is the only major Duo scene, and there's one major Wufei scene. Other than that, it's Heero, Trowa, and Quatre all the way. And the girl's they're paired with. ^_^

~Please review everyone! We like feedback!~


End file.
